Amy's journal New year, New us
by Thunderclap
Summary: This is the first post canon journal, based on the events of 'We saw the dream' interpretation of 3x10 from Amy's point of view. It wraps up the Tom and Gwen Twin arc and establishes that #karmy are a couple. Any futute journals will follow this timeline.


Dear diary,

It's been a few days and school is now back in. After New year's I didn't quite know what to expect. So janky diary with your jangly lock and now nice cover that dad sent, I will explain because it still makes no sense.

What was supposed to happen New Year's eve was a simple dance at our go to place, you know, the one where Fifth Harmony came and sing. Shane's band would play, Karma would sing and I say good bye to all the bad of this year. All of the business with my doppelganger, all the business with Sabrina, all the pain of the summer. We would hug and go home and watch the ball drop on the DVR and which we could be in Times Square.

About noon, Felix comes over and asks if I want to be a part his gift to both of us. Then he tells me about Karma's dream and how he can do the whole inception thing. We talk about it as if I actually believe him. I mean it's one thing to love Saw and Freddy Kruger, and Michael Meyers. It's entirely another to drive out to an abandoned ranch house outside of Tomball, wear a mask made of human flesh and murder people with a chainsaw. I could never do that. Mice are of the devil. They are totally evil, yet I can't kill them.

So, because I like Felix, I agree. Besides he bribed me with Shipley's. Fresh donuts are the best donuts. So, I am setting in the 'Brew and Chew' eating Shipley's with Shane and Tom walks over. It's more of what happened at breakfast. Of course, I still can't believe my soulmate is finally with me. K committed in her bra and panties of all things. So, I agree to him as well because I already did, and then he stops and asks bluntly if he makes me uncomfortable.

I'm shaking my head when Shane blurts out, 'Yes.' And the whole doppelganger thing. He's a mixture of horrified and fascinated. He loves that somewhere in my head is this innate fashion sense, yet me as an athlete just creeps him out.

Tom apologizes. In the saddest, I've ever seen him, he replies that he will leave me alone. Only he does need me and Karma for tonight. It turns out, Karma's real Christmas gift from Gwen is jump starting her career. So without telling anyone she is going let Karma sing 'Hush, Hush' on her stage in Time Square.

Shane's mouth just dropped open. Noah walked over, asked what was going on, recognized Tom, looked at Shane and just stared at me. So I explained. He finally asked the obvious question.

"Why?"

Tom's response. "Why not? If you want to, there's no harm. She needs a band to back her up. I believe you are a part of it?"

Tom leaves us all with the address to the airfield. That's when we decide to surprise K, who was still at home recovering from her swoon at breakfast. Or so I thought.

K saunters in, rouge and cream outfit filled with ruffles and lace clinging in all the right places. She's wearing new leather flats, Farrah's gift. "Did you tell them?"

Of course Shane answers in the affirmative about it being ok. They were going with her. She looks at me, smiles, and we kiss all steamy again. Shane comments about it's about time.

Of course, it's a private jet, I get stories about Zita's jet and how much nicer Tom's is and then get put up in a stateroom overlooking Times Square. We all wait. Only K keeps looking at them strangely asking obvious questions. Finally, she corners me and asks why Shane and Noah brought their band gear.

'They are backing you up.'

'We aren't singing tonight. We are meeting with the Dean of Admissions for Clement.'

I go to open my mouth and there at standing in the open stateroom door is Gwen Breton. Shane about fell over. Noah just stared, a half smile on his face.

She brushes back some blonde tresses, and with smiling brown eyes says, 'I want you too. I'm doing 'Firelight' on GMA when the album launches. I just haven't told anyone yet.'

'You want me to sing 'Hush, Hush' on your stage during Dick Clark's New Year's Rocking Eve?'

The shock in her voice, the worry I saw on her face was almost unbearable. Gwen who stood in heels the same height as Karma, simply nodded. 'Final song before the ball drop. Amy tells me that you watch it every year. How about watching it live this time?"

Well, live with Mom with us but she seems enamored by the gift cards given to the five avenue shops. So We are left to our own devices, taking to one of the biggest names in music and her bodyguard who looks like Gregor Clegane from Game of Thrones.

K looks back at me. I smile. She looks at Shane who is about to snap his neck from nodding. She agrees. Gwen smiles and out of nowhere, another small lady, older than Principal P, hands her this crushed velvet dress in cranberry.

So now its Five pm and the rest of us all need clothes. Well except me. I have a wardrobe of five digit items I can simply pick from that even smell like me.

I promise to never, ever wish I had a twin and how awesome it would be to share everything ever again. Because it's not awesome. It's sad, and creepy and I, simply no matter how much I try get used to it, can't accept a me that is my opposite. What is worse is if I had the money, I would buy these things.

So since Christmas, I've been calling and when Gwen could, which is almost all the time, we talked about her. What she loved, why she loved things, what she believed in. The more I asked the more I realized, we were each other.

She was definitely straight then again so was I until K and I's faking it bit. She didn't like horror because she saw real horror too much. Those and her visions were the only differences. Gwen even talked about herself and Australia and growing up in Lafayette. I had nothing really to share expect my face and my voice.

Some journalists would stake me out until they realized who I was (nobody to them) then they left me alone.

Shane asks me about the steamer trunk. I point to the LB monogram and the stylish Arabic like lettering next to it. He frowns and I shrug. Life is life.

Our visit with the dean lasts five minutes and is basically that we are accepted because I am Hank Raudenfeld's daughter and Karma is connected to Tom. Everything else is paperwork that is already handled. We can start in August of 2016 if we want. I want. Karma doesn't. A fun future discussion.

At 11:45 pm est Gwen is a gorgeous white gown and fluffy white coat, introduces K and her song. I'm beside Gregor on the stage behind everyone watching her sing perfectly before millions of people. Even Kathy Griffon comments about it. Then after that song, Gwen does sing others. K smiles all excited. At midnight, we kiss.

Just over my shoulder, on the street level wearing a huge floppy Nivea hat is Sabrina, tear streaked. This is when K, caught glimpse of her and passed out again.

She woke up in the room two hours later, mumbling about Felix. Felix who wasn't with us. I laid beside her because I was exhausted and I could without guilt now.

K said Felix and Tom said we were mermaids. Tom never said that. Gwen never said that. Until they do or prove it, I don't believe it. The strangest thing was the fact that I knew Karma carried a Buddy Jesus statuette around. It has latin and a K on its base. Never understood why but I don't care.

Still reading this don't make it less fantastic. K goes on about Felix's inception abilities and how he made Sabrina go away. Regardless, she is gone for good. She transferred to another high school and is back with her boyfriend.

I have my soulmate and we can sit in 'Ocean history' and hug without question. Hester is always a special place. Clement will be awesome, I know it. Now K and I need to agree one when.


End file.
